


Tighten Up

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "How much time do we have until the game is over?""How should I know?" Erica responds, tightening her grip on Allison's ass as she backs them up towards the lockers. "You're the one who dated a lacrosse player."





	Tighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #550, which is a remainder week! so this is based on prompt #505, "legs."
> 
> title borrowed from the [song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1H2_VTGtk0) by The Black Keys.

"How much time do we have until the game is over?" 

"How should I know?" Erica responds, tightening her grip on Allison's ass as she backs them up towards the lockers. "You're the one who dated a lacrosse player." Allison's back hits the metal hard enough for her to groan, and in retaliation, she digs her heels into the base of Erica's spine. 

"Generally, I was paying more attention to Scott than I was to the actual structure of the game," she counters, sliding her hands into Erica's flowing hair. Before she can lean in for another kiss, Erica ducks her head into where Allison's neck meets her shoulder and bites down with teeth that are thankfully too blunt to be fangs. It's perfectly positioned between pleasure and pain, and for a moment, Allison's legs loosen around Erica's waist as her attention moves from keeping herself up to simply savoring the feeling. 

Thankfully, before she can sag too far, Erica boosts her right back up. When she pulls away from Allison's neck, her red lipstick is slightly smeared around her mouth. 

If Allison has it her way, by the time they're finished, Erica won't have any lipstick left at all. 

"Don't worry, princess," Erica says, mouth curling into a smirk when Allison tries to lean forward and bite her bottom lip, "I'll have you out of here before they finish up."

"So long as _I_ finish up," Allison retorts, tightening her grip in Erica's hair. 

"Oh, you will. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
